1. Technical Field
The present system and method generally relate to electronic networks, and more particularly to a system and method for selectively bridging and routing data packets between multiple networks.
2. Description of the Background Art
Network devices frequently transmit and receive data according to certain protocols. For example, network devices may communicate with each other using protocols such as USB, HomePNA, Ethernet, AppleTalk, HomeRF wireless, 802.11b wireless, and the like. However, configuring and managing a network that permits devices that use different protocols to communicate with each other can be burdensome and expensive.
Moreover, in some network configurations, multiple network devices are coupled to a gateway, which interfaces the multiple network devices with a public network, such as the Internet. Commonly, such a gateway will have a public, or routable, IP address and will serve as a proxy for the multiple network devices that sit behind the gateway. Pursuant to this configuration, each of the multiple network devices has a private IP address that is valid only on the private network. It may be desirable, or necessary, in some instances, however for one or more of the multiple network devices that reside behind the gateway to conduct a direct PPPoE (Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet) session over the Internet.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method by which multiple devices having different protocols may efficiently communicate with each other. An additional need exists for a system and method by which a private network device can conduct a direct PPPoE session over the Internet through a gateway device.